Gillian Anderson
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | residence = London, England, UK | alma_mater = DePaul University, B.F.A. 1990 National Theatre of Great Britain | occupation = Actress, activist, writer, producer, director | years_active = 1986–present | spouse = | partner = Mark Griffiths (2006–12) | children = 3 | awards = Full list | website = }} Gillian Leigh Anderson (born August 9, 1968) is an American-British film, television and theatre actress, activist and writer. Her credits include the roles of FBI Special Agent Dana Scully in the long-running and widely popular series The X-Files, ill-fated socialite Lily Bart in Terence Davies' film The House of Mirth (2000), and Lady Dedlock in the successful BBC production of Charles Dickens' Bleak House. Among other honours, Anderson has won a Primetime Emmy Award, a Golden Globe Award and two Screen Actors Guild Awards. After beginning her career on stage, Anderson achieved international recognition for her role as FBI Special Agent Dana Scully on the American sci-fi drama series The X-Files for all ten seasons (1993–2002, 2016). Her film work includes the dramas The Mighty Celt (2005), The Last King of Scotland (2006), Shadow Dancer (2012) and two X-Files films: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998) and The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008). Other notable television credits include: Any Human Heart, The Crimson Petal and the White, portraying Miss Havisham in Great Expectations (2011) and Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier on Hannibal. In 2013, Anderson began starring as DSI Stella Gibson on the critically acclaimed BBC crime drama television series The Fall. She has been serving as an executive producer from its second series. She will be appearing as goddess Media in the upcoming TV series American Gods. Anderson is the co-writer of The EarthEnd Saga novel trilogy, and the upcoming self-help guide book WE: A Manifesto for Women Everywhere. Aside from film and TV, Anderson has taken on the stage and received both awards and critical acclaim. Her stage work includes Absent Friends (1991) – for which she won a Theatre World Award for Best Newcomer, A Doll's House (2009) – that earned her a Laurence Olivier Award nomination, and a portrayal of Blanche DuBois in A Streetcar Named Desire (2014, 2016) – for which she won the ''Evening Standard'' Theatre Award for Best Actress and received her second Laurence Olivier Award nomination for Best Actress. Anderson has been active in supporting numerous charities and humanitarian organizations. She is an honorary spokesperson for the Neurofibromatosis (NF) Network and a co-founder of South African Youth Education for Sustainability (SAYes). Early life and education Anderson was born in Chicago, Illinois, the daughter of Rosemary "Posie" Alyce (née Lane), a computer analyst, and Homer Edward "Ed" Anderson III, who owned a film post-production company. She is of English, German, and Irish ancestry. Soon after her birth, her parents moved to Puerto Rico for 15 months, then to London, England. The family relocated so that her father could attend the London Film School. She spent her childhood growing up in north London's Crouch End and Harringay. She was a pupil of Coleridge Primary School. When Anderson was 11 years old, her family moved again, this time to Grand Rapids, Michigan. They continued to have a flat in London, where she spent her summers. Anderson later said that she has always intended to return to England. In Grand Rapids, she attended Fountain Elementary and then City High-Middle School, a program for gifted students with a strong emphasis on the humanities. Following the move to Grand Rapids, Anderson went through a rebellious stage; experimenting with drugs, dating a much older boyfriend and having a punk appearance (dyeing her hair various colours, shaving the sides of her head, sporting a nose piercing and an all-black wardrobe). She was put in therapy at the age of 14. Anderson listened to bands such as Dead Kennedys and Skinny Puppy. She was voted by her classmates: "class clown", "most bizarre girl" and "most likely to be arrested". She was, in fact, arrested on graduation night for breaking and entering into her high school in an attempt to glue the locks of the doors. She later managed to reduce the charges to trespassing. At an early age Anderson was interested in marine biology, but after becoming interested in theatre during her teenage years, she began acting in high school productions during her freshman year and later in community theatre. She also served as a student intern at the Grand Rapids Civic Theatre & School of Theatre Arts. After graduating high school in 1986, she attended The Theatre School at DePaul University in Chicago, where she earned a Bachelor of Fine Arts in 1990. Anderson also participated in the National Theatre of Great Britain's summer program at Cornell University. To support herself financially during her student years, she worked at the Goose Island Brewpub in Chicago; after Anderson became famous, the brewery named one of their beers after her – a Belgian Style Farmhouse Ale, simply called "Gillian". Anderson is the eldest of three siblings. Her brother Aaron – who was diagnosed with neurofibromatosis – died in 2011 of a brain tumor, at the age of 30. Aaron was a DJ, a mentor and a practicing Buddhist. He was in his second year of a PhD program in Developmental Psychology at Stanford University when he was diagnosed with glioblastoma in 2008. Her sister Zoe is a ceramicist, who Anderson calls "an exceptional artist". Zoe is openly gay and is married to her partner. Anderson is bidialectal. With her English accent and background, she was mocked and felt out of place in the American Midwest and soon adopted a Midwestern accent. To this day, her accent depends on her location, as she easily shifts between her American and English accents. In May 2013, during an interview with BlogTalkRadio, Anderson addressed the matter of her national identity: "I've been asked whether I feel more like a Brit than an American and I don't know what the answer to that question is. I know that I feel that London is home and I'm very happy with that as my home. I love London as a city and I feel very comfortable there. In terms of identity, I'm still a bit baffled." Career , 2004]] 1990s Anderson moved to New York when she was 22 years old. To support herself when she started her career, Anderson worked as a waitress. She began her career in Alan Ayckbourn's play Absent Friends at the Manhattan Theatre Club alongside Brenda Blethyn; for her role she won the 1990–91 Theatre World Award for "Best Newcomer". Her next theatrical role was in Christopher Hampton's The Philanthropist at the Long Wharf Theatre in New Haven, Connecticut. Anderson moved to Los Angeles in 1992, spending a year auditioning. The same year, she appeared in her first feature-length film The Turning, starring Karen Allen and Tess Harper – the film drama is an adaptation of the play Home Fires Burning. She also did the narration for the audiobook of Anne Rice’s novel Exit to Eden. Although she had once vowed she would never do TV, being out of work for a year changed her mind. Anderson recalled: "First of all, I swore I'd never move to Los Angeles, and once I did, I swore I'd never do television. It was only after being out of work for almost a year that I began going in auditions on some stuff that I would pray that I wouldn't get because I didn't want to be involved in it." She broke into mainstream television in 1993, with a guest appearance on the collegiate drama, Class of '96, on the fledgling Fox Network. As a result of her guest appearance in Class of '96, Anderson was sent the script for The X-Files at the age of 24. She decided to audition because, "for the first time in a long time, the script involved a strong, independent, intelligent woman as a lead character." Producer Chris Carter wanted to hire her, but Fox wanted someone with previous TV exposure and greater sex appeal. Fox sent in more actresses, but Carter stood by Anderson, and she was eventually cast as FBI Special Agent Dana Scully. Anderson got the part assuming it would run for 13 episodes, the standard minimum order for American TV networks. Filmed for the first five seasons in Vancouver before moving to Los Angeles, the series would run for nine seasons, and included two films, released in 1998 and 2008. During her time on The X-Files, Anderson won numerous awards for her portrayal of Special Agent Scully, including an Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series, a Golden Globe for Best Actress in a Television Series Drama, two Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series and a Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television. Anderson is the first actress to win an Emmy, a Golden Globe and a SAG Award in the same year. For the role, she received a total of four Emmy nominations, four Golden Globe nominations and nine SAG nominations. Anderson was the first woman to write and direct an episode of the X-Files ("all things"). During The X-Files run – in between the fifth and sixth seasons – Anderson co-starred in The X-Files: Fight the Future, a 1998 motion picture that continued the The X-Files storyline. Anderson also provided the voice for a parody of her Scully character in "The Springfield Files", an episode of the animated comedy TV series The Simpsons. While filming the X-Files, Anderson met assistant art director Clyde Klotz, who became her first husband. }} Anderson's character on X-Files initiated a phenomenon referred to as "The Scully Effect"; as the medical doctor and the FBI Special Agent inspired many young women to pursue careers in science, medicine and law enforcement, and as a result brought a perceptible increase in the number of women in those fields. "The Scully Effect" remains a subject of academic inquiry. In 1996, Anderson narrated the television documentaries Spies Above and Why Planes Go Down. While hosting the BBC documentary series Future Fantastic, she became impressed by the featuring theme music of the show, by the electronic duo Hal and initiated a collaboration with them. In 1997, Anderson provided spoken word vocals and starred in the music video for their single “Extremis”, which was frequently aired on MTV. She also helped to assemble an album of electronic music, Future: A Journey Through The Electronic Underground, for Virgin Records, which won praises from European music critics. In 1997, Anderson appeared in the independent film Chicago Cab. In 1998, she starred in the film Playing by Heart with Sean Connery, Angelina Jolie, Ellen Burstyn and Jon Stewart. Anderson also had a supporting role in the film The Mighty with Gena Rowlands, Harry Dean Stanton, James Gandolfini and Sharon Stone. In 1999, Anderson had a supporting role in the English-language release of Hayao Miyazaki's Princess Mononoke, where she voiced the character of Moro. Anderson is a fan of Studio Ghibli and Miyazaki's work. She also took part in Eve Ensler's The Vagina Monologues. 2000s ]] In 2000, Anderson starred in the film The House of Mirth with Eric Stoltz – Terence Davies' adaptation of the Edith Wharton novel of the same name – for which she won critical acclaim and awards such as the British Independent Film Award for Best Actress, Village Voice Film Poll Best Lead Performance and a nomination for the National Society of Film Critics Award for Best Actress. When The X-Files ended in 2002, she moved back to London for a complete change of pace and the opportunity to return to the stage. In 2002, Anderson made her West End debut in Michael Weller's play What The Night Is For at the Comedy Theatre. In 2004, Anderson starred in the Royal Court Theatre's production of Rebecca Gilman's play The Sweetest Swing in Baseball, as artist Dana Fielding who assumes the personality of the troubled baseball player Darryl Strawberry – a role for which she earned rave reviews. In 2005, she appeared as Lady Dedlock in the BBC adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel Bleak House, and had a starring role in the Irish film The Mighty Celt, for which she won an IFTA award for Best International Actress. The same year she also appeared in A Cock and Bull Story with Steve Coogan and Rob Brydon – a film version of the novel Tristram Shandy. In 2006, Anderson won the Broadcasting Press Guild Television and Radio Award for Best Actress for her role in Bleak House. She was nominated for a British Academy Television Award (BAFTA) for Best Actress, she also received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or Movie, a nomination for a Golden Globe, a Satellite Award nomination, and came in second place in the Best Actress category of the 2005 BBC Drama website poll for her portrayal of Lady Dedlock in the adaptation. During 2006 and 2007, Anderson appeared in two British films: The Last King of Scotland with James McAvoy (2006) and Straightheads with Danny Dyer (2007). In 2008, Anderson hosted Masterpiece Theatre during the Jane Austen series; she was the first woman to host the series since it began in 1971. The same year, Anderson starred in the second X-Files film, The X-Files: I Want to Believe and appeared alongside Simon Pegg in the British comedy film How to Lose Friends & Alienate People. In 2009, she starred in the British comedy film Boogie Woogie with Alan Cumming, Danny Huston and Stellan Skarsgård. She portrayed Nora in Ibsen's A Doll's House at the Donmar Warehouse in London's West End during a limited engagement which ran from May 14, 2009, until July 18, 2009. Anderson has received a nomination for the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actress, for productions which opened in the 2009 calendar year for her portrayal of Nora. 2010s In November 2010, Anderson portrayed Wallis, Duchess of Windsor in Any Human Heart – a TV adaptation of William Boyd’s novel of the same name, for which she was nominated for a BAFTA for Best Supporting Actress on Television. In April 2011, she starred in the BBC adaptation The Crimson Petal and the White as Mrs. Castaway, for which she was nominated for the Broadcasting Press Guild Award for Best Actress. In August 2011, she appeared in the television miniseries Moby Dick based on Herman Melville's 1851 novel, as Elisabeth, Ahab’s wife. The same year, Anderson appeared as the head of MI7, Pamela Thornton, in the British comedy Johnny English Reborn. She starred as Miss Havisham in a three-part BBC adaptation of Great Expectations that aired in late December 2011. For her portrayal in the adaptation she won the Artistic Excellence Award, was nominated for the Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actress in a Movie/Miniseries and for the Broadcasting Press Guild Award for Best Actress. In 2012, Anderson appeared in a Swiss drama film, Sister, and in Shadow Dancer – a British-Irish drama film based on the novel of the same name, about the Irish republican movement. Anderson voiced the character of Dr. Miki Hokuto in the English-language version of Studio Ghibli's From Up On Poppy Hill, which was released In March 2013. The same year, she starred in the Canadian techno-thriller I'll Follow You Down and appeared in Mr. Morgan's Last Love with Michael Caine. In May 2013, Anderson began starring as DSI Stella Gibson in The Fall, a critically acclaimed crime drama series for BBC Two and RTÉ One. Anderson was praised for her portrayal of the cool, self-assured Gibson, and was nominated for several awards. She also became an executive producer for the programme from its second series. ]] Between 2013 and 2015, Anderson played Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, Hannibal Lecter's psychiatrist, on the NBC series Hannibal. In 2014, Anderson was promoted from a recurring character during the first two seasons, to a series regular for the third season.Ausiello, Michael. "Hannibal Season 3: Gillian Anderson Is a Full-Fledged Series Regular", tvline.com, September 11, 2014. In 2014, Anderson starred in the British independent science fiction film Robot Overlords alongside Sir Ben Kingsley. That year, she also appeared in Jeffrey D. Brown's drama Sold, portraying Sophia, a character based on the humanitarian photographer Lisa Kristine. The film presents the issues of child trafficking and sexual slavery in India, and is based on Patricia McCormick's novel of the same name. In July 2014, Anderson gained critical acclaim for her stage performance as Blanche DuBois in A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams at the Young Vic Theatre in London, for which she won the ''Evening Standard'' Theatre Award for Best Actress and received her second Laurence Olivier Award nomination for Best Actress. The production became the fastest-selling show in the theatre's history and the run was extended by two weeks due to the demand for tickets. In the first collaboration between the Young Vic Theatre and National Theatre Live, the show was broadcast live to over 1100 venues on 16 September 2014. Thus far, it has been screened in over 2000 venues. In February 2015, Anderson directed and starred in a short film prequel to A Streetcar Named Desire, titled The Departure, written by novelist Andrew O'Hagan and is part of the Young Vic's short film series, which is produced in collaboration with The Guardian. In October 2014, Anderson published her first book, A Vision of Fire, co-authored by Jeff Rovin. The book is the first novel of The EarthEnd Saga trilogy and is described as "a science fiction thriller of epic proportions". In February 2015, Anderson narrated the medical documentary The Widowmaker. In December 2015, Anderson and Rovin published their second novel of the The EarthEnd Saga series, A Dream of Ice. In January 2016, Anderson portrayed Anna Pavlovna Scherer in BBC One's television adaptation War & Peace. The same month, she was back portraying FBI Special Agent Dana Scully in a six-episode miniseries revival of The X-Files. Anderson has fought and succeeded in securing equal pay with her male co-star on The X-Files in the ’90s and again in 2015, when negotiating her salary with the network. She has been outspoken about the ongoing issue throughout the years. From April 23, 2016 through June 4, 2016, Anderson reprised her role of Blanche DuBois in A Streetcar Named Desire on stage at the new St. Ann's Warehouse in Brooklyn, NYC. On September 13, 2016, Anderson and Rovin published The Sound of Seas; their third and final novel of The EarthEnd Saga trilogy. The same month, she was back portraying DSI Stella Gibson in the third series of The Fall. Upcoming projects Anderson will narrate Ronja the Robber’s Daughter – Studio Ghibli's anime series that is scheduled to premiere on Amazon Prime in 2017. Anderson will portray Edwina Mountbatten in Gurinder Chadha's upcoming partition drama film Viceroy's House (2017). In October 2015, it was revealed that Anderson will portray the role of Captain MacLaren in Star Citizen's single-player component Squadron 42. Anderson will appear alongside Glenn Close and Christina Hendricks in Crooked House (2017) – a film adaptation of Agatha Christie's novel of the same name. On March 7, 2017, Anderson and the journalist-activist Jennifer Nadel will publish their self-help guide book for women, titled WE: A Manifesto for Women Everywhere. The book is described as an "urgent and timely book for women, which offers a dramatically new path to fulfillment". Anderson stated that the book is a "call-out to all women around the world – and by women I include girls, transgender, anyone who identifies themselves as being intrinsically female." In June 2016, it was announced that she will portray Media in American Gods – a TV series adaptation of Neil Gaiman's novel of the same name. In September 2016, it was announced that Anderson has joined the cast of the upcoming drama Andorra, alongside Joanna Lumley, Guy Pearce and Toni Collette. Personal life , July 25, 2008]] Anderson is an avid art collector. She spent her first paycheck from the ''X-Files to purchase an art piece, a David Blackburn lithograph. Her collection includes work from artists such as Diane Arbus, Helen Levitt, Cindy Sherman, Francesco Clemente, Alexis Rockman and Kiki Smith. Anderson enjoys architecture and interior design; she periodically works on floor and house planning projects. She has also expressed a desire to pursue mixed media ventures in the future. Anderson married her first husband, Clyde Klotz, an X-Files assistant art director, on New Year's Day 1994, in Hawaii in a Buddhist ceremony. Their daughter, Piper Maru, was born on September 25, 1994. Showrunner Chris Carter, Piper's godfather, named the X-Files episode of the same name after her. Anderson and Klotz divorced in 1997. On December 29, 2004, Anderson married Julian Ozanne, a documentary filmmaker, on Lamu Island, off the coast of Kenya. Anderson announced their separation on April 21, 2006. Anderson and former boyfriend, businessman Mark Griffiths, have two sons: Oscar, born on November 1, 2006 and Felix, born on October 15, 2008. She ended their relationship in 2012. In March 2012, Anderson told ''Out'' magazine about her past relationships with women. Anderson identifies as heterosexual and in an interview with the Evening Standard in December 2014, she stated: "I am an actively heterosexual woman who celebrates however people want to express their sexuality." In an interview with the ''Telegraph'' in March 2015, Anderson said that she was not closed to the idea of entering another same-sex relationship, adding: "To me a relationship is about loving another human being; their gender is irrelevant." Anderson self-identifies as a feminist. In an August 2014 interview with ''Glamour'' magazine, Anderson said: "I have feminist bones and when I hear things or see people react to women in certain ways I have very little tolerance." Anderson has several tattoos; all of them, as she described, are in some way about "peace of mind, right mind, right action". She practices meditation daily. Anderson resides in London with her three children, where she has lived since 2002. Activism and charity work during Jo Cox's birthday memorial at Trafalgar Square in London, June 22, 2016]] Anderson has been active in supporting numerous charity organizations, global and social causes, as well as running her own humanitarian ventures. Anderson is known to support the LGBT community, particularly youth. She supports The Trevor Project organization, focused on suicide prevention efforts among LGBTQ youth and attended three of the Trevor Project's "Cracked X-Mas" events to benefit the organization. In 2013, Anderson was made a patron of the Charles Dickens Statue Fund, and was instrumental in securing the funding for UK's first Dickens statue, located in Portsmouth, Hampshire. In June, 2016 Anderson become a patron of the Temple Legal Centre, a London-based organization that assists people through the legal process by providing them free family law advice and support. In June 2016, Anderson expressed her support for the United Kingdom to remain a member of the European Union in the run-up to June's referendum on that issue. Neurofibromatosis Anderson is an honorary spokesperson for the Neurofibromatosis (NF) Network. She often holds auctions with the profits benefiting the NF Network. Her brother Aaron died from the disease in 2011. In May 1996, Anderson addressed the United States Congress urging for more education and funding for NF research projects. She partners with Doodle 4 NF – an annual fundraiser for the NF Network. She also supported the Children with Tumours organization and the Global Genes movement, which is devoted to helping children with NF. Africa and SAYes in London, July 10, 2004]] In 2008, Anderson co-founded South African Youth Education for Sustainability (SAYes), which aids in empowering marginalised young people in South Africa through youth mentoring. The trust provides youth leaving children's homes with guidance that enables them to develop their skills, further their education, and source suitable housing in order to participate in society as independent adults. While filming The Last King of Scotland in 2005, Anderson started a crowdfunding venture that benefited the Alinyiikira Junior School in Kampala, Uganda. She ran the philanthropic project until 2011. Anderson is a member of the board of directors for Artists for a New South Africa and a campaigner for ACTSA: Action for Southern Africa. She was a patron of the Friends of Treatment Action Campaign (FoTAC) which worked with the Treatment Action Campaign in South Africa to ensure greater access to treatment to reduce the effects of HIV and prevent new infections. Anderson also supported Buskaid – a charitable trust aiming to help young black musicians in South Africa. Women's rights Anderson is a supporter of various women's organizations and social movements. She has been a long-time supporter of the Feminist Majority Foundation (FMF). In 1996, Anderson became FMF's spokesperson and participated as a team leader in the FMF's Million4Roe campaign. In March 1999, she attended an FMF event to stop gender apartheid in Afghanistan and in April 2002, she appeared on Hollywood Squares to benefit the FMF's campaign to aid Afghan women and girls. Anderson participated in Eve Ensler's Vagina Monologues, including a stage performance on February 14, 1999. Anderson is a supporter of Ensler's V-Day movement aiming to end violence against women and girls. Anderson is an advocate for reproductive rights. In 2001, she emceed the Rock for Choice concert fundraiser, featuring musicians Sarah McLachlan, Paula Cole, and Melissa Etheridge as well as actresses Helen Hunt, Ellen DeGeneres, Portia de Rossi, and Kathy Najimy. The concert supported reproductive options for unplanned pregnancies, including the morning-after pill. For International Women's Day 2014, Anderson was one of the artist signatories of Amnesty International's letter to UK Prime Minister David Cameron campaigning for women's rights in Afghanistan. In March 2015, Anderson backed the Women at the Well drop-in centre for vulnerable women in London, which is supported financially by Comic Relief. Anderson supports the Refuge, a United Kingdom charity providing specialist support for women and children experiencing domestic violence. For International Women's Day 2016, Anderson was one of the high-profile women that signed Burma Campaign UK's pledge to end and investigate crimes of sexual violence against girls and women in Myanmar. Anderson is a speaker for Thomson Reuters Foundation's Trust Women Conference. Children's rights Anderson is a patron of Childreach International, a London-based charity that works in partnership with local communities in the developing world to secure children's basic rights; she addressed the problem of child trafficking during the press for the Sold film that presents the issue. Anderson also supports their Taught Not Trafficked campaign that was launched in July 2014. In 2015, Anderson became a patron of the International Literacy Centre (ILC) – European home of Reading Recovery. In January 2016 she helped launch ILC's Reading Recovery Read Aloud campaign. During February and March 2016, Anderson held an internet charity auction benefiting Great Ormond Street Hospital (GOSH) children's hospital in the Bloomsbury area of London. In March 2016, it was reported that Anderson is one of the artists sponsoring an unaccompanied refugee minor in the "Jungle" camp in Calais. Indigenous rights In late 2010, Anderson and other artists joined a campaign to boycott Botswana diamonds over the government's treatment of the Kalahari San. Anderson supports tribal rights charity Survival International, an organization that champions tribal peoples around the world and in early 2010 she participated in a performance in a London stage fundraiser for its cause. In February 2011, Anderson narrated a short film about recent footage of an uncontacted tribe, in which the Amazon Indians were spotted from the air on the Brazil-Peru border. Anderson has said: "What comes across powerfully from this amazing footage is how healthy and confident these people appear. I hope they can be left alone – but that will only happen if the loggers are stopped." In June 2011, Anderson became an ambassador for Survival International. In September 2015, Anderson was among the artists who signed a letter calling for a new approach to conservation that would respect tribal peoples' rights. Animals rights and environmental advocacy Anderson is an active member of People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals (PETA) and supports animal rights. In 2006, Anderson was honoured with PETA's Humanitarian Award for her consistent work for the organization. In October 2008, Anderson narrated for PETA a video of undercover footage from rabbit fur farms in China and France. In April 2009, Anderson sent a letter – on behalf of PETA – to every Member of the European Parliament (MEP) urging to vote in favor of the proposed directive on the protection of animals used in scientific procedures. In October 2010, Anderson participated in 10:10’s controversial short film, No Pressure, as part of the global warming mitigation campaign’s aim to encourage the reduction of CO2 emissions. In 2012, she joined Greenpeace in standing with the people of Brazil for a zero deforestation law to save the Amazon. In 2013, Anderson backed the Cheetah Conservation Fund by creating a short film together with the fund, advocating CCF's action to prevent the extinction of the cheetah. In 2013, Anderson joined the Fishlove campaign, supporting the fight against unsustainable fishing practices that harm the marine ecosystem. In October 2015, Anderson wrote a letter to the Indian Ministry of Health and Family Welfare requesting a ban on repeat experiments on animals in toxicity tests. In November 2015, Anderson was named a friend and supporter of Positive Luxury, a company that informs consumers on brands' commitment to quality, craftsmanship, service and sustainability. Filmography Film Television Video games Music videos Stage Radio Other voice work * Narrator of Anne Rice's novel Exit to Eden (1992). * Narrator of The X-Files: Ground Zero (1997). * Narrator of "The Guardian of the Pool: A Story from Nelson Mandela's Favorite African Folktales" (2009). * Narrated the story "Reversal" from David Eagleman's speculative fiction book Sum: Forty Tales from the Afterlives (2010). * Narrated Charlotte Brontë's lost story "L’Ingratitude" for London Review of Books's podcast (2012). * Narrator of Roald Dahl's short story "The Last Act", which is included in the Switch Bitch collection (2012). * Narrated the audiobooks of her novel trilogy The EarthEnd Saga: A Vision of Fire (2014), A Dream of Ice (2015) and The Sound of Seas (2016). * One of the narrators of BBC Radio 4's ongoing series A History of Ideas (2015). * Provided a voice recording of reading Virginia Woolf's suicide note for The Royal Ballet production Woolf Works (2015). * Narrated Wilkie Collins' short story "Mrs. Zant and the Ghost" for Audible UK's Christmas Car Selection (2015). * Co-narrator of the audiobook for her and Nadel's self-empowerment book WE: A Manifesto for Women Everywhere (2017). Bibliography * Anderson, Gillian & Nadel, Jennifer (2017). WE: A Manifesto for Women Everywhere. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-5011-2627-7. (US)/HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-00-814793-8. (UK) * Anderson, Gillian & Rovin, Jeff (2014). A Vision of Fire. The EarthEnd Saga #1. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-4767-7652-1. * Anderson, Gillian & Rovin, Jeff (2015). A Dream of Ice. The EarthEnd Saga #2. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-4767-7655-2. * Anderson, Gillian & Rovin, Jeff (2016). The Sound of Seas. The EarthEnd Saga #3. New York: Simon & Schuster. ISBN 978-1-4767-7659-0. Discography *Hal featuring Gillian Anderson – Extremis EP (1997), Virgin Records Awards and honours In 1996, Anderson was voted the "Sexiest Woman in the World" for FHM 100 Sexiest Women poll. In 1997, she was chosen by ''People'' magazine as one of the 50 Most Beautiful People in the World. Askmen listed her at No. 6 on their Top 7: '90s Sex Symbols. In 2008, she was listed 21st in FHM's All Time 100 Sexiest Hall of Fame. In 2016, Anderson was named one of World's Most Beautiful Faces of the Year by People magazine. In 2009, Anderson was named as one of 20 most powerful women in British theatre and was dubbed "The Honorary Brit" by Harper's Bazaar and Tiffany & Co's list. In 2010, Anderson was named Honorary Associate of The London Film School (LFS). References }} Further reading * * External links * * * * * * * * * * Gillian Anderson at Emmys.com }} Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Actresses from Chicago Category:Actresses from Grand Rapids, Michigan Category:Actresses from Illinois Category:Actresses from London Category:American environmentalists Category:American expatriate actresses in the United Kingdom Category:American feminists Category:American feminist writers Category:American film actresses Category:American humanitarians Category:American human rights activists Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American self-help writers Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American women activists Category:American women's rights activists Category:American women writers Category:Animal rights advocates Category:Audio book narrators Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Education activists Category:Evening Standard Award for Best Actress winners Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Illinois Democrats Category:Indigenous rights activists Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actress in a Drama Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Crouch End Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:Women television directors Category:Women television writers Category:Writers from London